Beauty and the Beast Plus One
by paddygirl101
Summary: So basically it is a rumbelle baby. Read it please:)
1. The Dead Rose

Main Characters:

Rumplestilskin/Mr. Gold: The original much more kinder version of the one we know and love

Belle: the one and only.

Gustan: The ex fiancé of the lovely Belle

* * *

><p>Setting: StoryBrooke<p>

* * *

><p>Plot: When the curse is broken, Gaston and everyone realizes it is them. Rumplestiltskin and Belle have been married and guess what, they are expecting a baby. What would happen if Gaston re-appears in her life? What will Rumplestiltskin do?<p>

BTW Rumple may or may not be out of character. He might be during some chapters.

* * *

><p>Beta: Emilie Brown<p>

* * *

><p>AN I do not own any of the character in this fan fiction. They are from the show and I am using them merely for my own amusement :) So please enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday Morning:<strong>

Rumple woke up to a cold bed and the sound of the toilet flushing. He muttered to himself as he rolled over, placing his hand on Belle's side of the bed. He met the coolness of the mattress.

"Belle?" He questioned, sitting up in the slept in bed. Belle walked in, her chestnut hair was a mess, and her gown was flustered. Her eyes seemed exhausted. "Belle my love, are you alright?" He questioned, Belle merely shook her head and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Rumple, I am quite fine. Just the flu." She stuttered as she tucked herself underneath the covers, she turned over on the bed, making sure to face the wall and not him.

"Belle?" Rumple questioned softly, "please, tell me. Are you okay? Tell me the truth." He sat up and placed a hand on her back, shuddering Belle turned to look at him.

"Rumple…." Sitting up as well Belle looked at him "I think I might be…. Pregnant." She looked down and tensed up, as Rumple's hand left her silk nightgown.

"A-Are you sure?" Rumple asked, as he brought his hands up to her chin and turned her face towards him and brown eyes locked onto the beautiful cerulean eyes of a nervous Belle. Nodding her head at her love, tears started to flow down Belle's face. "Love, there's no need to cry-" Wiping her tears, Rumpel gathered her up in his arms and wrapped her up in his warm embrace. "I'm very excited." He said, eyes shining. Belle looked at him and smiled

"So you're not going to kill me?" She joked, and he leaned in, kissing her lips gently as ever.

"I'm positive." He said, smiling so happily. "How long have you known?"

"I haven't- I just missed my period and I have been sick." She mentioned, looking away from him.

"Dear, stay in bed. Rest up, I will make you breakfast." Leaving the bed quickly Rumple put on his robe and left the Master bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday Afternoon:<strong>

Belle casually walked to the Library. Once she stood in front of the locked doors she pulled out her key and unlocked the doors. As she entered the library she let out a sigh. Here she was alone, and she could read up about pregnancy. Or at least, take the test that was hiding in the brown plastic bag. She quickly scurried into the cleaned restroom, and sat down and took the test. She set her phone for the 20 minutes that it took to finalize the test results.

A bell dinged signaling the entry of someone entering the Library. Jumping up from her spot in the restroom Belle quickly wrapped the test up into the brown paper bag and exited the restroom.

"Hello there." Belle said to the guest that turned his back to close the door.

"Hello Belle." The person greeted, he looked vaguely familiar to Belle from behind. "Remember me?" The person questioned as he turned around facing her. It was Gaston- her ex fiancé.

"Gaston?" She questioned in shock, he grinned and had a mischievous smirk planted on his chiseled face.

"Yes! It is I! Your Gaston! Now that wretched beast is going to feel what I felt when he took you from me!" He exclaimed as he wrapped his beefy hand around the petite librarian's throat and covered her face with a thick black cloth. Gaston pulled her out of the back door of the library and dragged her to a vehicle, she hit the back of his white van as he slammed her against it and then she was held against it as he proceeded to open the door. Belle started to cry, and to be honest Gaston couldn't even care less. He threw her in the back of the van

"Next time, think about the consequences." she hear him say as he left to go lock up the Library.

"Rumple…" She muttered, closing her eyes before she could finish the sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday Night<strong>:

Rumple went to the library, he was surprised to find it locked up because Belle never locked up this early. He fumbled with his master keys and once he got the correct key he unlocked the doors, he entered the library and found it to be empty. Walking to the front desk he found Belle's purse and phone, her phone was buzzing for an alarm. Entering the restroom he found the brown package that contained the pregnancy test, picking it up he opened it and took the test out and looked at it. There were two pink stripes- positive.

"Belle honey?" He called out, he found no trace of his wife.

"I will find you Belle." He screamed out. Unbeknownst to him Gaston was in Storybrooke.

* * *

><p><strong>~Beta-ed by: Emilie Brown<strong>


	2. Love Finds A Way

Chapter 2

(A/N thank you to everyone that has reviewed my story! Please keep reviewing!)

Disclaimer: I am merely writing this out of my own free time, the main characters and everyone from Once Upon a Time is Copyrighted to ABC. If something happens and it relates to my story it was just coincidence.

* * *

><p><strong>Belle<strong>

Gaston had stopped the van abruptly and Belle flung forward into the door of the van. She was blindfolded and gagged- she did not know where she was. Opening the doors, Gaston grabbed Belle by the hair and threw her on the ground.

"Get up you bloody cur." He stated, Belle found her feet and slowly rose. Gaston took the blindfold off and Belle looked around. "You are going to be my Maid now. Go clean the house." He commanded, taking off Belle's cuffs "Oh and if you dare call him- your head is going on the mantle…" he grinned maliciously from ear to ear. Belle turned pale in horror and suddenly got sick to her stomach, she quickly ran off towards a tree and expelled what ever car sickness/morning sickness was left into her. "GO CLEAN!" Gaston roared, he raced towards her and Belle quickly ran into the house shutting the door behind her and leant on it and started to worry. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to be cleaning.

"I miss you Rumple.." She whispered, a few tears streaking her pale cheeks. She walked around the house in search of a dust pan and a duster. Once she found what she was looking for she began to dust. Going into Gaston's bedroom, she made his bed, only wanting to be home, in Rumple's loving arms. She looked at the door once she was done making the bed, finding pictures of Rumple on the back of the door with holes in the pictures. "Oh shit…" She exclaimed, she tried leaving the house- but a force propelled her back. Gaston had placed a charm on the house from an unknown source. She yelled and screamed. Gaston came running in.

"If this is the only way you will love that beast, through magic than you will love me." Pushing her against the wall Gaston brought his hand up to her chin and started kissing her rather roughly. She slapped him across the face and he dropped her on the floor. "You like it rough eh?" He said with a smirk. Belle's face changed color, and she quickly threw up all over his feet. "You filthy whore. Clean it up." He said, spitting on her and leaving the house with an axe in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Rumplestiltskin<strong>

After trying to find out his wife's last trace from the Library, he suddenly became angry. He threw shelves on the ground, books flying everywhere. He screamed and yelled, this was just the start of his towering anger. Apparently he was being too loud because someone had reported to Emma that there was a vandalizar in the library and was trashing the place. Emma pulled up to the Library in her cop car, parking in the front. Pulling out her gun she cautiously entered the building, she aimed it at Rumplestiltskin then sighed as she put it in her holster.

"Mr. Gold what are you doing here?" She questioned the Pawnbroker, "and why did you trash the place?"

"Belle's missing. I came to visit her about a conversation we had this morning and Emma–" He stopped and picked up the pregnancy test, "she is pregnant, Emma." he looked scared, he only wanted to tend to Belle's needs, repay her for what she had done for him.

"Well do you know where she could have gone?" Emma questioned staring at the distraught man, she did not know if she should say congratulations or what.

"Yes, has anyone new moved into Storybrooke lately?" The man asked, becoming infuriated with rage.

"One person did-"

"What did he or she look like?" Rumplestiltskin demanded, he was about to strangle someone or break something.

"I do not think I am allowed to- " she looked out the window, and pointed to him. "You can introduce yourself formally." Rumple did not like this answer, he threw her against the wall.

"WHO IS IT!?" He demanded, Emma shook and looked at him.

"His name is John." Emma said, Rumple let her go, and he walked eagerly outside to introduce himself. Looking at John's body, not to sound sexual. He recognized him quickly, from Belle's past.

The dealer quickly walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. He wanted to sucker punch the guy, but instead he introduced himself- out of character for him,

"Hello sir." He gritted his teeth and held his hand out.

"John." Gaston said, he was selling lumber, he also had a faint smell of Belle's perfume. Rumplestiltskin noticed this, but didn't say anything.

"Tis a pleasure. If you need anything my shop is down the street." Rumple stated, as he turned back towards the library. Both John and Rumplestiltskin turned their separate ways.

"I know who has Belle. But I don't know where." Rumple told Emma.

"Who now?" She inquired.

"Look it doesn't matter. I want to get Belle…. As well as my unborn baby." The man said, leaving the library, slamming the door shut and storming after Gaston.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Beta-ed by: Emilie Brown<strong>


	3. Where Did the Time Go?

**Chapter 3  
><strong>  
>(AN I would love to thank my Beta! She's quite amazing. I will be updating the chapters! Anyway, what are your thoughts on my story? Where do you think it is going to go?)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are just out of my own thought. Some of them at least.<p>

**Belle:**  
><em>A few weeks later<br>_  
>Belle had changed her outfit because she had felt gross and dingy. Gaston has her in the cellar of his basement, locked up without much food or water. His rule is if he catches her stealing food from him, than she wouldn't be able to leave the cellar. She was sitting on an uncomfortable cot, her stomach rumbled and it somewhat ached.<p>

"Oh baby, you are going to be fine." She whispered, rubbing her abdomen. Her body was exhausted and she did not go to bed until early this morning. Gaston had made her get up, and make him a delicious breakfast while he made her burnt toast. She did not eat it though and he knew it. Her stomach ached as she shriveled up in the corner, a thin blanket around her arms.

"Are you sure she's here?" Emma asked Rumplestiltskin turning to look at him sitting in the passenger side of her little yellow bug, Snow and Charming in the police cruiser.

"Positive," he answered opening the door and stepping out; Belle heard her true love and the Savor and started to bang on the glass of the cellar, unfortunately it just had to be double paned, they were unable to hear her. Gaston unlocked the basement's door and ran down the steps to the cellar. He quickly grabbed the sobbing girl's hair and pulled her out of the cellar, up the basement's steps and outside. He threw her onto a chopping block, and Belle finally let out a scream. Rumple heard and quickly ran over with Emma, Snow and Charming by his side. Emma pulled out her gun; Snow had her bow and arrows, and Charming his sword. Gaston suddenly threw the axe up and Rumple flicked the axe out of his hand with a wave of his hand. Belle quickly got up from the chopping block and ran in between of Gaston and Rumplestiltskin.

"Don't kill him Rumplestiltskin!" Belle demanded, she was weak, and frail. She held her hand over her abdomen. Gaston never noticed the slight changes in her body.

"Belle just get to Snow!" Rumple said, Belle was weak and could hardly move, Snow and Charming quickly ran to her and supported her and escorted her to the car. Emma quickly handcuffed him, and brought him into the police cruiser. Rumplestiltskin glared at him, and quickly ran over to his now rescued wife.

"Belle love, are you okay? Is the baby?" He asked, placing a hand on her skinny abdomen, her ribs showed, and a small bulge could be felt.

"I'm fine Rumple…" she whispered leaning into his arms as they came to wrap around her.

"Charming! Hospital! NOW!" Rumpelstiltskin demanded, Charming quickly drove to the hospital. Emma dropped Gaston off in the jail.

_**In the hospital**_

Belle lay in a bed in the maternity ward. She heard the tiny heartbeats coming from the monitor attached on her small bulge. She had an IV drip in her arm, she looked over her sides and could not find her husband. "Sweetheart?" She said aloud, looking around, "Rumple?" She voiced a bit louder, she wanted the wires off of her, she just wanted him. Rumple came running into the room, he was quick by her side, he grabbed her hand and caressed it with his thumb.

"Love.." He whispered, kissing her cheek gently.

"Rumple…" She whispered, her face was exhausted, uncleaned, and her body exhausted. She leaned up and kissed him gently, then fell back onto the bed. "How long was I at Gaston's?" She asked, her light blue eyes fell on him and closed in relaxation.

"About three weeks love." Rumple said, his hand stayed where it was. He had missed being with her as well.

"It didn't feel like three weeks…" Belle sighed snuggling close to her husband.

**~Beta-ed by: **Emilie Brown


	4. Now What?

CH 4

A/N Belle did not allow Rumple to use any of his magic on Gaston because she sees good in Rumple and fears he might revert to his old self.

A/N2 Thank you for the reviews! I still want you all to predict what will happen the next chapter! READ AND REVIEW!

Belle was sleeping soundly in her hospital bed when Rumple left the room, he was hot headed and angry at Gaston. He rushed through the streets and barreled his way through town. He ended up at the Storybrooke Jail and barged in the building, opening the doors with a

wave of his hand.

"Well, hello Gaston. I thought I had ended you when I turned you into a rose." He simply stated, walking towards the front of the cell, his hands on his cane, poised delicately on the rounded handle. He waited patiently for his answer, when Emma walked into the sheriff's office.

"Rumple what are you doing here?" She quickly stood in between him and Gaston.

"Get out of the way Miss Swan." Rumple said, flicking his hand, throwing Emma off her feet. Charming runs in the room followed closely by Hook. They ran to attend to Emma. Hook stepped in the middle of Rumple and Gaston, sword unsheathed.

"Now. Now Dearie. I can chop of your other hand. Wouldn't want that, would ya?" Scoffing, he waved his hand and all of them were frozen in place. All but Gaston.

"When the curse broke. I was my old self again, human and everything." the former flower grinned, his chiseled jawline tilting up.

"You're crown has fallen Gaston. Do you realize what condition Belle was in?" Rumple said, walking angrily towards the jail cell, the iron bars could not contain his anger outside the jail cell.

"No. The cur was completely healthy." Rumple slammed himself into the bars.

"Do not call Belle a cur." He growled through his teeth. With a flick of his hand, he threw Gaston against the wall and held him there. "Belle is pregnant Gaston. She is also my wife." He tightened the magical grip on the man's neck. Gaston was choking at this very moment. In his focus on Gaston, Rumple unitentionally unfreezing the onlookers. Charming was the first to react to what Rumpel was doing. He quickly tackled him to the ground.

"Stop it Rumplestiltskin!" Charming demanded, as he kept his own hands around Rumple's wrists and forced him to stay on the ground.

"LET ME GO CHARMING. I WANT TO LET HIM SUFFER THE WAY BELLE HAD TO SUFFER!" Rumple replied, Charming looked at him in the eyes, and shook his head.

"Belle needs you more than ever. You should be at the hospital and not here." He said, letting Rumple go. "Make any wrong move and you will be left in a magical jail cell."

"Fine." Rumple scoffed, he then stormed out of the room and went right back to the hospital.

_**At the hospital**_

Belle had just woken up and noticed the absence of Rumplestiltskin, she was uncomfortable, and slightly in pain. She could feel butterflies in her abdomen, which her baby bump was now protruding. She started to smile, her face was practically glowing. A nurse walked into check on her stats,

"How are you feeling Mrs. Gold?" She asked, with a chart in her hand.

"I'm feeling better than yesterday." Belle stated with a soft chuckle. "Do you know where my husband went?" Belle cocked her head, her chestnut hair falling over her face as she did so.

"That is an improvement. Have you been feeling nauseous, clammy, numb or any weird feelings?" She asked, avoiding the question about Rumple, which only angered Belle.

"I won't answer until you tell me where my husband is" She stated, crossing her arms, as Rumple miraculously waltzed his way into Belle's room. The nurse sighed and re-asked her question once again.

"Have you been feeling nauseous, clammy, numb or any weird feelings?"

"I'm having butterflies in my stomach-" She was cut off by Rumple grasping her hand and placed a kiss on her forehead. Belle immediately knew something was off.

"That's just your baby kicking and moving." The nurse said, palpating Belle's abdomen. She winced slightly, and squeezed Rumple's hand.

"Can you stop that? You're hurting my wife!" Rumple demanded, his grip on her hand tightening.

"Rumple." Belle admonished, the grip on her hand softened, and her expression softened as well. Doctor Whale entered the room, with an ultrasound machine.

"Mrs. Gold, we need to check your baby's progress. Would you like to see your baby?" He asked, adjusting her bed so she could see as well as Rumple. Rumple refused to soften his grip and more than he already had, his teeth were clenched together and he muttered something under his breath.

"Yes please." Rumple and Belle said almost in sync. Belle giggled and Rumple let go of her hand. She moved her hand, and opened and closed her fist. Doctor Whale lifted her hospital gown and covered her lower parts,

"This will be cold." He said, applying the gel onto her abdomen, she shivered slightly and looked at Rumple.

"Relax Rumple." She said, as the doctor moved the cursor around her abdomen to find the baby. Rumple's eyes fixated on the ultrasound screen, he was mesmerized, tuning the outside world out, that is, until Doctor Whale had found the fetus.

"Mrs. Gold, your baby is healthy and you are around 3 months pregnant." Doctor Whale told them and then mentioned Belle was still underweight and so was the baby, but Belle's body was providing for the baby first. "But, I want to keep you here at the hospital for another month. That is until you have gained enough weight."

"Can we find out-" Belle started as Rumple interrupted her mid sentence.

"No I want it to be a surprise." Rumple said as he kissed her forehead. Doctor Whale printed out the ultrasounds and handed them to the family. Then quietly left the room with the machine.

"Rumple.."

"Belle I was at the cafeteria." He quickly responded, she could see right through the lie.

"Stop with the lie Rumple. What is actually on your mind?" She reached for his hand, and he quickly moved it from her grasp walking away from her.

"We have a beautiful.." He inspected the ultrasound and ignored Belle's question, that is until she got weakly got up from the bed and made her way towards him.

"What did you do Rumple?" Her voice was more demanding and Rumple quickly put his hands on her side, bracing her. He used to be able to wrap his hands tightly around her waist, but with the bump, he was more careful.

"I went to get you a restraining order. I refuse to let Gaston anywhere near you." Again, Belle saw through his lie and sighed.

"Do you not trust me?" She asked, breaking away from his grip and making her way to the chair in the room sitting on it. Rumple did his best to make her comfortable. "Don't bother." She said, crossing her arms.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Rumple asked sighing as he placed a delicate hand on her swollen belly.

"Please Rumple." She said, placing her hand over his.

"I did in fact go to the jail, but not for a restraining order." He started, looking down at her abdomen as he did so.

"Don't tell me…" She sighed, and leaned back on the chair, Rumple got up and closed the door. He took his time back.

"Yes, I wanted revenge for what that bloody fiend did to you." He gritted his teeth, not looking her in the eyes.

"What did you do Rumple?" She asked as her hands started to clam up and shake.

"I didn't do anything, ask Emma." Rumple told her, leaving the room . "Don't be hesitant to call me dearie." He said as he left the room, leaving Belle in tears as he did so. Belle sat in the chair huddled into a ball with her hands buried in her face trying to muffle the sobs coming from her.

**~Beta-ed by: **Emilie Brown


	5. The Shift

A/N I want to say thank you to everyone of my reviewers. The more reviews the faster I will type and post! I also want to thank my beta! She's literally the best :)

So please, read and review!

* * *

><p>It has been about a month since that moment in the hospital. Belle has managed to keep to herself more, she had also gained enough weight where she is able to leave the hospital and return home. Once she was packed, Rumple had taken her suitcase to the car. Snow had given her some of her old maternity clothes, temporary fixture until she can go out and buy them. Belle glowed like a candle. Rumple couldn't contain his excitement and happiness. He had confessed to her, which made her seem to trust him more. She had lost some trust, due to the fact that he had lied to her, but he made it up in the long run.<p>

"Belle honey, you ready to go?" He asked as he helped her into the hospital wheelchair.

"Yes Rumple." She said, placing her hands on her now rounded abdomen. Doctor Whale walked in, and brought her chart as well.

"Now Mrs. Gold bed-rest for the majority of the day. You may get up for two hours, take a stroll, go to the bathroom, and such. No strenuous work, no being on your feet for those two hours with a break in between."

"I must take my medication, eat healthy and indulge in my cravings." Belle smiled and she took Rumple's hand in hers.

"Exactly." Doctor Whale had them sign the discharge papers. Then Rumple pushed her towards the exit of the hospital. Belle kept a soft hand over her abdomen; she crossed her legs, and looked around. She was now at a suitable weight for the her Doctor's to be pleased with, so they allowed her to go home.

"Rumple?" She looked at him and took his hand; he was still pushing her towards the elevator.

"Yes, love." he asked once they were in the elevator and the doors were closed.

"Can I go to the library on the way back home?" She asked; she wanted to clean it up after the way it was left. Gaston and Rumple had basically trashed the place.

"As long as it is okay with Doctor Whale." Rumple said, Doctor Whale nodded his head in agreement.

"As long as you stay off your feet."

"Alright." Belle sighed, she was quite annoyed at the limitations that was given to her. "Oh and Rumple-"

"What is it now, dearie?"

"Can we stop at Granny's? I'm kind of craving one of her burgers." Turning to look up at her husband Belle had the biggest and happiest grin on her face that Rumple had ever seen, he couldn't help but laugh.

"That will be our first stop." Rumple mentioned, moving his bangs out of his eyes. The elevator chimed and the doors opened to the first level, he quietly wheeled her out and went to the North Entrance of the hospital. Once at the car, Rumple put the brakes on the chair and helped Belle up. Belle walked towards the passenger door and opened it stepping in the vehicle. Rumple put the two suitcases and one backpack into the trunk. He quickly jogged his way to the front of his car, opened the door and slid into the driver's side. He turned the ignition on, and off they went.

Once they arrived at Granny's Belle exited the car while Rumple went to park the car, Entering the diner Belle noticed immediately that nobody moved from their seats. Belle made her way towards the bar stools and sat down comfortably on one.

"What would you like to drink Belle?" Red chimed, quickly making her way towards the back of the counter. "The normal?" Which was coffee with a hint of pumpkin.

"No thank you Red. Can I just have tea with lemon?" Rumple walked into the diner, and took a seat next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"May I have the usual?" Rumple questioned, peering at the wolf girl. Red nodded her head.

"Of course"

"Nobody knows but Snow?" Belle asked, her tone of voice was a tad bit angry.

"Dear, you are hardly showing at all."

"But still. What have you told them?" She asked, Red came back with two coffee mugs. Both with Granny's logo printed on the outside of the cups.

"Told us what?" Red interrupted them and handing them their drinks. Rumple merely rolled his eyes.

"It is none of your concern." Rumple stated, as he put both of his hands up onto the side of his mug.

"We're expecting a baby." Belle blurted out.

"How far along are you?" Red asked, kind of stunned. She put her hands on her sides, and turned her head. Rumple glared at Belle, and then turned to face Red.

"Four months." She said, quite cheerfully. She put her hand over the top of her baby bump. Her smile grew, as Rumple's diminished.

"Well congratulations!" Red stated, Rumple turned towards Belle.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done?" He said, his eyes narrowed on her.

"I am only announcing the greatest news Rumple."

"People will come after you, dearie." Rumple said, quickly throwing money on the table and grabbing her arm, rather harshly.

"Wait! Why?" Belle stated, quite confused.

"They will do anything for the heir of The Dark One." He said, rushing out of Granny's Diner and pulling Belle towards the car. He quickly unlocked the door and helped Belle get into the vehicle. Shutting her door as soon as she was in.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, buckling herself up as he got into the driver's side.

"To the only place I know is safe." He said, putting the car in drive and zooming off.

"Rumple I wanted that burger." Belle complained as she tied hair back into a ponytail, and fixed her shirt. She then crossed her arms "RUMPLE STOP THE CAR!" She yelled as they passed the Maternity Store.

"Belle…" Rumple grumbled and he pulled over, stopping to allow Belle to go and shop. "You got 10 minutes." He said, staying close to her side.

Belle walked inside of the clothing store, feeling absolutely uncomfortable but at the same time she was filled with joy at the prospect of going shopping for Maternity clothes. She walked around the store, picking up tops and pants.

"Rumple, I need to try on these outfits." Walking towards the changing rooms. Rumple followed her, his eyes watching her every move. Belle took her time changing into her first outfit. A light blue shirt with white capris, she stepped out of the dressing room posing her outfit for Rumple, his eyes lit up as he watched her, she was glowing.

"Now, look at you." He said, walking towards her. She was fiddling around with the pants.

"I think the pants are too small." She said, unbuttoning them. A sales person walked in, and offered her assistance.

"Hello, my name is Amanda. Would you like some help?" She asked, handing Belle a tummy tuck.

"What is this?"

"A tummy tuck, it pushes your baby bump-" Belle quickly cut her off.

"No I want to show." Belle said, Rumple quickly cupped Belle's cheek.

"You will show dear." Rumple said as he moved her hair behind her ear. She sighed, and turned to Amanda.

"Do you have a size bigger?" She asked, Amanda was quick to find a new pair of pants. Emma quickly walked into store.

"Rumple I need you for a-" She caught a glimpse of Belle and noticed the tell tale signs of a baby

"Congratulations Belle!" Rumple quickly moved away from Belle, and walked towards Emma.

"Belle stay in here." He said, they both he and Emma exited the building. Emma turned to the pawnbroker.

"Gaston's missing. Have you seen him?" She asked, she crossed her arms against her chest. Belle dwindled into the dressing room, the new pants fit her perfectly. She had gotten a size smaller in the shirt. She purchased the nine outfits she picked and exited the store bags in hand, she went to stand beside Rumpel joining in mid conversation.

"He is missing?" Belle said, her gaze immediately falling on her husband.

"Dearie, I have done nothing.." Rumple muttered, as he took the bags of clothes from Belle.

"Rumple, you are the only suspect that we have." Emma whispered, her arms crossed. Her weight shifted on one side of her body.

"Belle, please go wait in the car." Rumple demanded, Belle did not want to leave.

"Rumple, this has to do with me. I am going to stay."

"We can talk about this later, Rumple." Emma mentioned, as she quickly left the awkwardness of the conversation and the store.

Rumple escorted Belle to the car, and helped her into the passenger seat. Belle sighed and sat down in the seat buckling herself up, she was rather frazzled by this Gaston dilemma. "Rumple, let me go. He will find me, then you and Emma can arrest him. I can protect-" Belle started to say turning towards Rumplestiltskin as he entered the car and buckled up

"No. I am not putting you in any harms way!" Rumple grunted as he started the car and took off. He quickly drove to their house, they had purchased a new house, secluded in the forest.

"Rumple. I am not handicapped." She said, enraged with him treating her like that. She crossed her arms and stared out the window.

"I know Belle. But you heard the doctor. You need your rest." He said, pulling into the long driveway once they reached their destination. He scanned the area and pulled into the encircled area of the protection spell. Once parked, Belle jumped out of the car and went right up the stairs, unlocking the door and going to the master bedroom. She locked the door behind her, Rumple was on her heels but not fast enough.

"Belle." He sighed, putting a hand on the door. Belle was slightly sobbing.

"Just leave me alone." Her voice was muffled, using magic, Rumple unlocked the door and entered the large clean room. He sat down beside her, -her back facing him- and placed a hand on Belle's back.

"You just need some rest, love." Rumple said, Belle suddenly yawned at his words and realized just how tired she was, scooting towards him Belle settled her back to his front and quickly fell asleep to the warmth of her husband's body. Carefully getting up as to not disturb Belle Rumpel exited the room but not before covering her with a warm fuzzy blanket. He locked the door behind him.

He made his way down the stairs and into the basement, unlocking a secret door, he walked down the stairs. Turning the light on, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Where were we, Gaston?" He said, grabbing his cane from beside the wall and poking his palm with it. Gaston was cowering in the corner, gagged and tied.

**~Beta-ed by: **Emilie Brown


	6. Mothers Day

(A/N this chapter will be a little OOC for Rumple)

* * *

><p>Mother's Day was vastly approaching and Rumple wanted to do something sweet for his pregnant wife. He was downstairs making breakfast, French toast, tea with honey, toast, homemade strawberry jam and a small clear vase, with a red rose from the garden in it. It was close to five minutes from when his lady was normally up, so he took the silver tray and brought it upstairs, tiptoed up the old slender staircase. Belle had started to wake up, and turn around in the bed. Rumple thought for a minute that he was late.<p>

"Good morning love." Rumple said, as he placed the tray over her lap, he placed a hand on her abdomen and said "good morning to you as well." He smiled, and kissed Belle's cheek. Belle's eyes fluttered open, and she looked at him with sleepy eyes. She started to sit up, she groaned slightly, the baby was moving.

"Morning." She whispered as her hair fell over her eyes. Rumple took his hand and moved her hair gently. He then kissed her forehead. Belle smiled, then looked at his reaction towards the growing baby.

"How are you doing today? Letting your mother sleep?" He asked his unborn child, Belle watched him carefully. Noting his expression and facial changes. He seemed a lot more relaxed, comfortable and happy.

"Oh Rumple." She took his hand, and placed it where the baby was kicking, then putting pressure on her belly, he could feel little taps on his hand.

"That is-" He said, looking at her with wide eyes and a soft expression. "The most remarkable thing I have ever felt." He said, he turned back to her abdomen, and replied "I made you breakfast. Now you should eat before it gets cold."

"But Rumple.." She whined slightly, he shook his head and placed a finger over her lips.

"Today is Mother's Day."

"I am not a mother-" He cut her off, once again placing his finger over her lips.

"You are a mother. You are taking great care of that child inside of you."

"Our child." She corrected and rolled her eyes. She smirked, knowing it would have to take time to get used to it. He sighed and looked at her.

"Now eat. I'll prepare your bath." He said, bowing like a gentleman, then quickly turning on his heel and walking to the master bathroom. Belle quickly rolled her eyes, and started to munch on the toast, she did not want to tell him- she was quite nauseous this morning. She moved the silver tray, and walked to the porch. She opened the doors and a gust of wind entered the bedroom, she stepped outside.

"I can't wait until you are in my arms, love." She said to her abdomen, then she rubbed it. Rumple had gotten the tub warm, put her favorite scented bath bomb in the water, he got up and went to the bedroom.

"Belle?" He called, he saw the patio doors open, quickly grabbing a shawl, he went outside and wrapped it around Belle's shoulder. "Come inside love, it is quite chilly." He mentioned as he escorted her inside. He closed the door, and brought her into the bathroom and helped her strip and get into the bathtub. He got in behind her.

"You didn't have to do this Rumple." She said, leaning back onto his chest. He started to massage her shoulders, Belle kept a hand on her abdomen, biting her lower lip gently.

"What shall we call the baby?" He asked, still massaging her shoulders. She leaned back and let the tips of her hair become saturated in water. She closed her eyes, then moved her legs.

"If it is a boy..." She thought rather hard, "Noah?" Her head turned and she looked at him. He kissed her lips gently and chuckled.

"I like the name, Grayson." He looked at her, and smiled softly. He felt lost in her eyes. Belle blinked, and her eyes turned hard, biting her lower lip, she started to wince.

"Belle?" He asked, turning her cheek and looking her in the eyes. Her face was pale, but it did not let her stop from smiling.

"The baby was kicking. I think it likes the name Grayson." She said, chuckling softly. Her round face was glowing now, he placed a hand on her abdomen. "Now for a girl, I want Ainsley.." She said, her eyes soft.

"We can do that." He mentioned, then he sat across from her. Taking her ankle he started to massage her ankles. She giggled, maniacally because she was very ticklish.

"Rumple stop!" She pulled her foot away and got out of the bath quickly. She threw her blue robe on and tied it. He jumped out, grabbing his red and white striped robe, he followed her. That is until the doorbell rang. Belle waddled back to bed. Rumple snapped into his normal tux. He walked and opened the front door.

"I'm sorry but I cannot answer." He said, looking out the door. It was, surprisingly a plump elderly woman.

"Hello. Yes. I am Mrs. Potts. Looking for Belle?"

"I thought you were a kettle."

"Well things changed haven't they?" Mrs. Potts said, walking into the house. "Where is she?" Belle had gotten dressed in the meantime and quickly stepped her way down the stairs. She looked into the corridor and saw the plump old woman.

"Mrs. Potts?!" She called out, walking to her as fast as she could. She embraced her, hugging her and not letting go. At arms length apart, she scanned Belle's body and placed a hand on her abdomen.

"My dear! You have grown!" She said with a smile on her face. Belle couldn't help but glow.

"Yes. Rumple and I-" she said, "couldn't be any more happier!" Mrs. Potts looked so happy.

"Do you have a doctor?"

"Yes but I do not feel comfortable with-" Mrs. Potts cut her off, and kept a hand on her abdomen.

"May I be your midwife?" She asked, "You need to take a break from being a wife, a worker and catch up on some sleep."

"Yes you may-"

"I thought we had an agreement on this Belle." Rumple stated, walking behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist line. Belle turned her head and smiled, kissing his cheek.

"It's for the health of the mother and fetus." Mrs. Potts mentioned as she took Belle's hand and escorted her upstairs. "Come along now, I won't be leaving your side until after the baby is born." Mrs. Potts mentioned as they went upstairs. Rumple sighed, and put his hand on the kitchen table.

"Well there goes my plans for the day..." He groaned, and listened as the two girls caught up, in the master bedroom.

"How are you?!" Belle exclaimed as they walked up the staircase. Mrs. Potts was only concerned about helping Belle.

"After the curse was broken, I became myself. I still can't find my son, Chip." She said, looking at Belle. At the first step, the two ladies, well Belle actually led the way to the master bedroom. Opening the large doors, she turned and looked at her.

"Mrs. Potts, the reason Chip has not appeared because-" she picked up the chipped cup. "It has always been enchanted and well, I had accidentally chipped it. Your son can never transform or be normal again.." Mrs. Potts quickly grabbed the tea cup. Tears streaked the old lady's eyes. Belle grabbed a handkerchief, and wiped her eyes, sitting her down on the bed.

"I should not have let him-' She sobbed, crying into the handkerchief that Belle had given her. Belle had started to rub her back, and wipe her eyes. She had started to feel bad for the older lady.

"You should not have let him what?" Belle questioned, looking at her with her gentle eyes. She started to rub Mrs. Potts back. Mrs. Potts quickly stood up, walking to the balcony in the room.

"I should not have let him leave my sight." Crossing her arms, Mrs. Potts turned around looking at Belle. Belle got up, and kept a hand on her lower back. She was very confused, she had to ask again.

"What do you mean Mrs. Potts?"

"My son, he went to Rumplestiltskin for help I believe when we were being evicted from the Mills. I do not know the details, but I am back, but my son is not." She said, walking towards the mirror to fix her make up. "But my life does not matter. I am here for you, thats all that counts."

"Mrs. Potts. If there is anything I can do…" Belle mentioned as she walked behind the elderly lady, she put a hand on her shoulder. Mrs. Potts flinched and quickly moved away from the hand.

"I only want my son, but that is not going to happen." Mrs. Potts barked, as she excused herself from the room. Rumplestiltskin was just about to enter the room. Belle looked at him, and crossed her arms, looking directly at Rumple.

"Why did you do that?!" She asked, walking away from him. Her hand was placed on her back, and one on her abdomen.

"Do what?!" Rumple barked, he honestly had no clue on what she was talking about.

"How could you turn a child into a tea cup?! Especially one that I have broken!" Belle demanded, he could not hide his past now.

"I had forgotten to mention it. Please, just sit down and relax." Rumple said, as he went to her side, wanting to bring her back to bed. Belle quickly moved from his grasp, walking quickly towards Mrs. Potts.

"Rumple, I think it would be best if you let us be." Belle mentioned, as she wrapped her shawl around Mrs. Potts's arms. Rumple nodded his head, and walked out of the room, going downstairs, and leaving his house.

* * *

><p>AN PLEASE READ! SO I cannot decide wether to abandon the Gaston idea or move onto the chip idea. Should I leave the two together? ALSO would I loose my followers if I did a flashback chapter? The flashback would be its own chapter itself. PLEASE RESPOND!

with love,  
>Paddygirl1013<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Beta-ed by: <strong>Emilie Brown


	7. The Day the Potts Fell

A/N: so this was long awaited. I have not edited this sadly. I have been very busy with classes and the equestrian team. As of right now I should be typing a non-plagarised muscle project for anatomy and physiology... But I got distracted. OH AND ALSO, this chapter is incomplete. I decided to let you guys read ahead... sorry guys.

With love,  
>paddygirl101<p>

* * *

><p><em>A glimmer of light shook through Rumplestiltskins mind as he travelled through the forest, he had to sit down. He had regretted making that deal to this day. He looked up at the sun, and suddenly everything went dark.<em>

_**Enchanted Forest**_

It was early morning at the Mill. Mrs. Potts had made one of her famous brews, tea with mint. A lanky boy entered the house, his hair was a mess and he had tears in his eyes. A boy as young as fifteen years old. Mrs. Potts looked up and sighed, she got herself up and went to hug the boy.

"I made some money Mother." He said, handing her a small bursack. It contained a few silver and gold coins.

"How many times have I told you, Chip? You do not have to work."

"But after father died, I felt the obligation to help you…" Mrs. Potts shushed him, she had a tear in her eyes,

"You cannot help me. It is my duty as your mother to fend for the family."

"Mother! You cannot defend for yourself and myself!" Chip said, he had anger in his eyes. Within a moment, a knock was heard from the door. Mrs. Potts face turned pale.

"Go get the money, we will have to make due with what we got. Now go hide!" Mrs. Potts cupped her sons face and he scampered away, hiding in the same spot he has hid in since he was a child. Mrs. Potts took the money, and opened the door.

"Come in." She said, her voice was a bit hesitant. Barging through the door came Gaston. His chiselled chin and head was held up high.

"I am here for this month and last months rent." He said, motioning for Belle to walk in. He had two of his friends guard her, incase she had ran off. Belle grunted and sighed.

"I-I only have enough for this months.." Mrs. Potts said as she dumped the money on the wooden table. Gaston started to count and he laughed.

"No you don't You barely have enough. Don't you remember? I doubled the rent!"

"You never told me-"

"Of course I told you- ya old hag. You have until the end of the month to collect the rest of the money."

"But the end of the month is in a week!" She cried out, putting her hands on her cheeks. Hearing this, Chip quietly escaped through the back door. He ran out, and kept running. He knew where to go to. He wanted to go to Rumplestiltskin, and it was only a half days journey. After Gaston and his crew have left, Mrs. Potts went to check on Chip. Finding that he was not there, she started to tear about the room he had been hiding in.

"Charles?!" She started to get more serious in her voice. "This is not funny!" Nobody had answered her. She looked and saw that the back door was wide open. "Oh no.." She covered her mouth and fell to the ground, she started to cry.

* * *

><p>AN2 like I've said, this chapter is kind of incomplete...

Read and review :)


	8. Authors note

So I apologize for the inconvenience of this story. I was busy with academics and the equestrian team. I do not know where I am currently going but this note is actually really important because I need a few things from my readers. Which will be listed below.

1. I am currently on the look for a second and third beta. My current beta has not been on recently, and I would like someone else to back up.

Criteria

a. With being my beta, I need someone who will keep my train of thought moving. I will have days where i write non stop, and a few months break.

b. I need someone to correct my grammar, add on and fix spelling mistakes.

Requirement: Must have a google account.

PM me for details or comment in the reviews

Also, I need positive feedback. Calling me a cunt or a bitch in my reviews do not end well. It actually hurts, to the point where I do not write. My chapters are short, but they are tedious to write because I simply do not have time. This story is a process, I have never been pregnant, been to Storybrook or even casted a spell.

If anyone is interested, please just comment or PM me. No hate. Just positive thought.

Love always3


End file.
